


Just human

by Garden_heart_2



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Sweetness, a few mistakes, jusy a small little cheesy fanfic in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garden_heart_2/pseuds/Garden_heart_2
Summary: Being a hero is never easy.Link already knows that.He decides to take a walk around the domain to clear his thoughts.A certain zora also decides to help him with the pain.





	

Link tosses and turns in the water bed,the surface wobbling a little. He then turns to stare up at the ceiling,as if it would magically talk to him. He sits,sighing,while scratching his brownish,blonde hair. In the distance he could faintly hear the noises of divine beast vah ruta,who actually used to protect the zora's...

It used to.

One-hundred years ago...but unfortunately calamity ganon got to ruta,as well as the other three beasts.

' _Maybe a walk around the domain will be good.'_

He gets up from the water bed,but doesn't bother to put on a shirt,and decides to just go with the loose pants he first got when he woken up from his...

100 year nap.

He rubs his eyes as he walks out of the dark room,his vision blinded by the blue and silver brightness of the domain. Link squints,and puts his right hand over on top of his blue eyes. 

He has to admit it though...blue and silver really complimented the domain. Up and down the hallway glass floors,silver and blue glows,and royal decor litteraly drowns the domain. Link looks around the domain as he walks out of his room. All of the zora were asleep by now.

' _good_ ' Link thought.

He then walks down the stairs to the third floor and frowns. In the very middle of the third floor mipha stood mipha proudly.

Or at least the statue of her...

 

Mipha...

 

Link's gaze never left her,as he took slow steps. When he finally reached her,he gulps. 

She is the definition of both peace,but war at the same time. Her statue made entirely out of luminous stones,which gave off a light glow. She has a royal posture,with some beautiful jewelry on her,and she holds her weapon,a trident. It's like she's warning someone that she won't start a fight,but she will defend herself and her loved ones at all costs. Link barely has any memories of her,but deep down he knew she was a kind zora. She is supposed to be next in line for the throne...

Well she was...

Link grits his teeth in anger and frustration. It's all his own fault... he can't blame the elders or the other zora folk who loathe him.

But it wasn't fair either...

The first time when he stepped out of the resurrection room,he was immediately given directions! And he had no other choice but to follow them with no complaints. The moment he woke up,he had the weight of everyone's life on his shoulders!  

He let's out a shaky sigh,tears threatening to pour out of his eyes. 

It's not like he's immortal(ignore the fact of 100 years!)or a goddess! He can't go back in time,and fix everything that happened during the calamity! He would do it in a heartbeat fix the damage that was done,But he can't...

Even with his title and the blood of a hero...

All he really is,is a mere mortal.

 Link knew he has to get rid of some of his stress. The only way he knew how was to....

Sing

Nobody actually ever heard him sing(much less speak)ever since he stepped out of the resurrection room.

 He sucks in a big breath,and exhales slowly.

Then he starts singing softly...

* * *

 

Sidon let's out a relieved sigh. He's finally(somewhat)convinced muzu to trust the male hylian!

He had to admit it wasn't the easiest task...

~----------------~

_Muzu huffs as he paces around the room angrily. His hands clenched into fists. "You actually expect **ME** of all the zora to trust a hylian!? Especially this one!"_

_Sidon exhales slowly to let out some frustration. Three hours have passed since the whole argument started,but it was going nowhere. Sidon was doing his best to convince Muzu to let Link help appease the divine beast. Muzu though,seems to be a stubborn as those bokoblines!_

_"Muzu,just please! That was 100 years ago! We are now in the present! The least we could for mipha is to let Link calm ruta down!" Sidon shouts._

_Muzu stomps down his foot in anger before turning towards king dorephanes. "My king,please! Tell your son that we don't need a hylian! We could figure out some other way!"_

_The king could only shake his head. "I'm sorry muzu." He stops,to meet his gaze with the elderly zora,"but Sidon is correct. We have no other choice,but too help link on his journey to the divine beast."_

_Muzu could only stare back flabbergasted. "B-but my king-!"_

_The king shushes him. "Enough."_

_Muzu looks down at his feet,and let's out a sad sigh. Sidon looks at him. Muzu then says,"We will trust the hylian..." he stops to look up angrily at Sidon,"but I won't like it."_

_Muzu stomps out of the room in a huff,muttering things like "stupid hylian's". Sidon turns to his father,who is still perched on top of his giant throne,"thank you for...somewhat convincing muzu."_

_His father grins,"of course."_

_~--------------~_

Sidon was completely relieved that it ended on a positive note.

He decided to let Link rest up,and inform him first thing tomorrow morning. On the way to his room,he wanted to check up on Link...

Who is no longer in bed!?

When Sidon walks closer to the bundle of blankets and pillows,link wasn't wrapped up in them. Sidon runs down the hallway in a hurry.

The most worst case scenarios start popping into Sidon's mind:

" _What if Link thought muzu wouldn't agree to let him calm Ruta down,and left!?"_

_"What if bokoblines came,and kidnapped him while sleeping!?"_

_"Or worse! What if a moldulga ate him!? Sure they swim in sand,and live in the desert,but-!?"_

_**"Maybe I'm foolish,maybe I'm blind. Thinking I could see through this and see what's behind,got no way to prove so maybe I'm lying-"** _

Sidon completely stops in his tracks when he hears something. His heart beating like a wild bongo drum in his smooth scaly chest. He takes a deep breath,and listens more closely...

_**"I look in the mirror,what do I see? Do you see it clearer,or are you deceived?** _

_**In what you believe~"** _

Sidon's ears couldn't believe what they were hearing... A song? Someone's singing? 

Sidon calm's down (a little) and slowly his feet start walking-

**_"Ohhhhhh~_ **

**_Some people got the real problems,some people out of luck! Some people think I could solve them!_ **

**_Oh goddess above!"_ **

Sidon honestly didn't know what came over himself. The only thing on his mind was who in hylia has a voice this glorious!? Sidon honestly couldn't tear himself away from the beautiful singing.

Whoever this person is...they sure got skills!

The singing got louder as he got more closer. He stops suddenly when he's in good view of the person. Sidon covers his mouth to not let the gasp escape.

**_"I'm only human after all, you're only human after all. Don't put the blame on me! Don't put the blame on me!"_ **

 

Sidon was shocked to say the least! He though he was mute,or simply forgot how to talk. He never knew the hylian champion carried a voice this angelic. 

Even though he was admiring link's beauty in the song he also can't help but sense the sadness tied into the song.

**_"I'm no god just a survivor!_ **

**_You might wanna look somewhere higherrrrrrrr!"_ **

 Looking closer,Sidon realizes something,"has Link gotten...thinner?"

He wasn't exaggerating. Link looked thin,but not in a healthy way. In fact,he was so thin that you could his ribs poking out. His ocean blue eyes now dead looking. Sidon,upon the first time meeting him,didn't notice due to the thick clothing and his rush to appease the divine beast.

**_"I do what I can,I'm just a man. Don't put the blame on me..._ **

**_Don't put your blame on me..."_ **

 After the last few lyrics,link starts sobbing uncontrollably. Sidon knew what could be happening...Muzu isn't the only one who blames Link for his sisters death. Many other zora blames him for that as well.

Sidon slowly walks behind Link,and puts a hand on his shoulder. Link reacts by grabbing the wrist immediately,and twisting it while forcefully pushing the 'intruder' down while straddling on the back. Until after three seconds,on which Link realizes that he was hurting the zora prince!

Link gasps,let's go ofSidon,and helps him up. Sidon was holding in his breath due to not let out a cry of pain. Luckily,Link let's go of him and he rubs his arm to soothe the pain,"goodness Link! Are you growing stronger or what?!"

Link rubs his head sheepishly while mouthing "sorry" After a few seconds of silence go by,Sidon says,"well uhhhh...let me just say Link,that you have a wonderful voice!"

Link's blush spreads across his face,to the tips of his ears. He then covers his face with his hands,a noise of embarrassment leeks through. Sidon quickly kneels down to link's height,and grabs him by the shoulder. "No,no,no link! I mean it,your absolutely talented!"

Link peeks through a crack,and meets the gaze of the zora prince. Sidon flashes him a toothy smile and nods. 

Sidon pulls Link close to his chest and holds him there while stroking the soft,beautiful locks of golden brown. "I never knew the experiences you had to go through...and I'm sorry the elders are a little...unwelcoming."

He feels a liquid coming into contact with his skin,and looks at Link. His blue eyes held sadness,but at the same time,a small spark of hope deep within.

"Link I want you to know...that no matter what other zora say," Sidon stops for a moment to grasp link's right hand and leans down to press a kiss to the knuckle,"I,prince Sidon,will do my greatest to help you achieve victory!"

Link turns the other way,the tips of both of his pointy ears blushing red,and covers his face with his left arm. 

 Sidon then wraps his hands around the hylian's waist,tilts his face towards his,and leans down closing his eyes. He felt small lashes tickling his cheek,and grins as he makes contact with link.

 

Under the wonderful silence of the moon, a zora prince and a hylian champion share a tender kiss~

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the song,but I did change a few lyrics to make it fit in the story a bit better!
> 
> Song is: Human  
> Artist: Rag'n'Bone Man
> 
> And I'm sorry for not continuing my opm fanfics! I honestly have been getting discouraged lately. Because I don't have any recent ideas on what to do next with the story!  
> So two choices:  
> 1\. I could continue the opm fanfics,and complete them to the best of my ability 
> 
> 2\. I could delete those fanfics and work on... some other fucked up anime fairytales
> 
> Please choose!(#imsorry! #desperate!)


End file.
